Forever and Always
by kaylaAjonas
Summary: A Joseph Adam Jonas Oneshot


**Joe is not famous in this story**

Let me introduce myself, my name is Heather, I'm 18 and I'm a senior in high school. I have two best friends Kayla and Brandon who happen to be dating, and the best boyfriend, Joe. We are the four most popular kids in school. Kayla and I have been best friends since we were in kindergarten, we have both been dating our boyfriends since freshman year, longest relationship I've ever had.. It was the end of our senior year, we were finally done. It was finally Friday, Kayla and I were at our lockers getting stuff for English when I felt a pair of hands cover my eyes.  
"Guess who" he said.

"Zac Efron?" I said.  
"No, it's Joseph" he said.  
"Oh dang it, Zac's so hot though" I said knowing that would make him jealous.  
"Well fine" he said then started to walk away.  
I ran to catch up with him and grabbed his hand.  
"Just Kidding, you look so much better than him." I said with a huge grin on my face.  
He smiled and kissed me lightly. We went back to my locker so I could get my stuff and we could all walk to English together. Once we walked in I let go of Joe's hand and sat in my seat next to Kayla. Another boring lecture on the epic The Odessy. While the teacher was turned around, Joe threw a piece of paper at me.  
_senior party at my house tonight. you better be there :)_

I replied with: _of course I'll be there. _And threw it back to him.  
After finally sitting in that room for an hour and 35 minutes, it was time for lunch. It was always too crowded in the cafeteria, so we always sit in the hallway. I was standing against the wall and Joe was in front of me, his hands were in mine and he leaned down so his forehead was touching mine,  
"I love you forever" he said, signaling for me to finish.  
"And always." I said, it's usually what we do.

"You want me to kiss you, don't you?" he asked, he should know that answer.  
"It's possible" I said as he leaned down and kissed me.

He broke away and I slid down the wall to sit down, he sat next to me and intertwined our fingers together again. I turned my head so I could see him, we looked into each other's eyes, then the bell had to ring. I kissed then got up while he just sat there.  
"I'll see you tonight" I said then walked off to my locker.  
I went to Physics, and as soon as that was over, I met Kayla and we walked to my car.  
"Partyyyy" Kayla yelled as we blasted the music in my car. We went to her house to get ready, it took a few hours, but might I say, we looked good. I was wearing a short skirt, that will make Joe happy.  
We drove to Joe's house and there were already a ton of people there. I walked in the house and went straight to the kitchen to grab a Smirnoff from the fridge, I closed the fridge and opened my drink. As I was taking a sip, I felt arms wrap around my waist, and a pair of lips on my neck. I turned around and kissed his lips, I grabbed his hand and walked to the living room where everyone was dancing. I can tell you one thing, I was a dirty dancer, and by the bulge in his pants, I could tell Joe liked it. After a while, we went back to the kitchen and decided to do shots. I was lightweight and so was he, so it didn't take long for us to get totally wasted. Before I knew it we were in Joe's room, I was against the wall and he kissing me fiercely as his hands traveled up my skirt. We have never gone this far, it was usually just make-outs sessions. My under ware was off in the matter of seconds and gone was my skirt, shirt and bra too. I was on the bed with a completely naked Joe above me. Soon enough, after all the hot and heavy things, we were laying under the covers, still naked, his arms wrapped around my waist, I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning, and when I opened my eyes, I found I wasn't in my own room. I looked on the other side of the bed and saw a note from Joe. _Brandon and I went out to eat. We didn't want to wake you two. Call if you need anything._ I looked down and realized I had no clothes on, oh god, this could only mean one thing. I grabbed my clothes and put them on and went to find Kayla. I walked straight to Brandon's room and peeked in. Kayla was as well under the covers, her clothes scattered on the floor, looks like Little Miss Purity wasn't so pure anymore. I walked in and woke her up and told her she had lost something last night, the first thing she did was start crying. I sat on the bed next to her and hugged her. This is something that went way too far last night. I mean I wasn't ready for anything that happened last night either. I wrote a note and sat it on the counter telling Joe to come to my house when he got home. I dropped Kayla off at her house and walked into my house. I ran up the steps to my room and fell on my bed and blasted my iPod. 20 minutes later I looked over at my door and it opened, it was Joe. I paused the music as I said hey.  
"Hey Heather, what's wrong?" He sounded concerned.  
"Well, it's about last night. You were safe right?" I asked, he knew what I was saying.  
"Of course."  
"Okay, that's all I needed to know."  
"You know, I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Last night was actually one of the best nights of my life. This ring is a symbol of my love for you." He said as he pulled a ring out of his pocket, "This is a promise ring, and it's for you."  
"Wow, Joe, I don't know what to say. I love you forever." I said.  
"And always." He finished.  
I hugged him and kissed his lips softly. We laid down and fell asleep, I knew this was going to be the beginning of the future. And those words will be said so many times, forever and always.


End file.
